1. Field of the Invention
The general field of the present invention relates to condoms, i.e. prophylactic sheaths, and more particularly to condoms which are of abbreviated length which cover only the glans penis during use.
2. General Background
Condoms have traditionally served as a means of prophylaxis against conception. More recently, with the development of birth control pills and the increase in contagion of various sexually transmitted diseases, (STDs), condoms have become valued more, perhaps, as a means of prophylaxis against transmission of STDs than against conception. Several aspects regarding the use of condoms as opposed to other forms of preventing conception are recognized. Condoms are known to break during use and other forms of preventing conception, primarily birth control pills, are generally considered to be at least as effective as a condom for preventing conception.
The woman, moreover, possesses an assurance in knowing she is relatively safe from pregnancy if she is taking birth control pills regularly. A condom may break during use and while the man may readily discern this condition the woman cannot. A man might ignore the breakage or be truly unaware of the same and in either case the woman is typically without recourse to remedy the situation in which she has the more direct interest. The presence of a conventional full length latex condom essentially is not noticed by a female during intercourse but the same drastically reduces the sensitivity of the penis and the pleasure derived from the same activity for males who consequently frequently dislike wearing condoms for this reason. It is considered that the male aversion to wearing of a conventional full length latex condom was and is still a major factor in the adoption of alternative birth control measures by women.
In addition to birth control pills, interuterine devices, (IUDs), diaphragms and spermicidal jelly have been widely popular as alternatives to condoms for the prevention of unwanted pregnancies. The popularity of these measures is considered in view of the disadvantages associated with each. Birth control pills alter the body's chemistry and although the levels of estrogen and progestogen utilized has been decreased over the last several decades of use the fact remains that side effects attend regular and particularly regular and prolonged use of birth control pills. IUDs have been associated with serious medical problems for various reasons and many women generally find the implantation of the devices to be objectionable and the presence of the devices to be a marked source of discomfort. The use of diaphragms and spermicidal jelly poses a considerable inconvenience upon the woman as insertion is often difficult and the required presence of the device for many hours after intercourse is often uncomfortable. However, despite all these inconveniences, all three methods have been and are still quite popular as an alternative to the use of conventional condoms which pose neither inconvenience nor discomfort nor threat of physical side effects to the woman other than the reliance upon the willing cooperation of the male including detection of the breaking and prompt replacement of a broken condom during use.
In essence it is considered that, for the purposes of preventing unwanted pregnancy, many forms of contraception are preferred as alternatives to the use of a conventional full length latex condom by women despite the discomfort and risks associated with these alternatives because men dislike wearing conventional full length latex condoms and can not be reliably expected to use the same in a responsible manner simply because of the adverse affect upon the sensitivity of the penis imposed by the wearing of this prophylactic sheath. Most recently, approval has been granted for the marketing of a "morning after" birth control pill which will enable women to prevent contraception hours after coitus, hence practically removing any inhibition against having intercourse imposed by the adoption of a prophylaxis against an unwanted pregnancy.
However, there is no known alternative to a prophylactic device worn by the male for the prevention of infection by STDs during coitus. A conventional full length latex condom is widely recognized as the only effective means of avoiding STD contagion during coitus and is generally considered effective in protecting the male as well as the female from contacting a STD from the other during intercourse. The transmission of a disease from a male to a female during coitus is considered mainly to be associated with transfer of seminal fluid. More specifically, it is the absorption of the seminal fluid by mucous membranes such as that which line the vagina, which is considered to result in the sexual transmission of a disease from a male to a female during coitus. A regards the reverse process, i.e. the transmission of disease from the female to the male during coitus, it is considered that for a healthy, epidermally unbroken, penis only the urethra provides a mucous membrane lining which is susceptible to infection but without a condom this avenue of infection is quite adequate for the acquisition of a STD by the male.
In short, it is recognized that men dislike wearing conventional full length condoms because of the loss of sensitivity which results, and if the avoidance of pregnancy is the only concern there are other contraceptive alternatives to the use of a condom by the man which the woman may adopt, however, only a condom is considered effective in preventing the transmission of disease during coitus. Therefore, despite the many various advances in contraceptives over the last several decades touched upon above, relatively recent condom development, as evidenced by the number of U.S. Patents issued annually for the same, accelerated markedly in response to the increase in STDs during the last fifteen years in the United States. This recent development, as discussed below, includes consideration of an abbreviated condom which would not greatly diminish sensitivity and hence would be less objectionable to use by the male. As discussed at some length above, the loss of sensitivity imposed by wearing of a conventional full length latex condom is considered central to the common male aversion to proper use of the same and this aversion is considered to be the main reason the risk of acquiring a STD is tolerated by both men and women.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,574 issued to A. Hirschfeld Mar. 8, 1955 discloses a `Rubber Sanitary Device` or abbreviated condom intended to enclose the glans penis and be held in place by a bottom thickened ring or band intended to seal the device "in engagement with the posterior annular portion of the glans" (Col. 1, Lines 60-62); the remainder of the device being of generally sufficient proportion to accommodate the anticipated seminal fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,542 issued to R. B. Freeman Dec. 17, 1957 for a `Prophylactic Tube With Differential Wall Thickness` discloses a singular convex, semi-spherical, and oblate projection or thickening of a full length condom intended for location below the anterior cleft of the glans in order to diminish stimulation of what is considered a particularly sensitive area in order to delay climax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,290 issued to James H. Yahr Apr. 11, 1989 for a `Prophylactic Device` discloses an abbreviated condom intended to enclose the glans penis, being held in place by a thickened band "to be positioned in the coronal sulcus to prevent leakage of fluids collected in the hood" (Abstract) which has a double wall, the interior wall being open internally for egress of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,742 issued to John Y. Phelps, III Apr. 18, 1989 for a `Contraceptive Device` discloses an abbreviated condom intended to fit upon the glans penis above the corona and held in place by adhesive interrupted in areas central and extending radially downward from the top of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,269 issued to Arnold L. Sharkan for a `Contraceptive Device: Micro-Condom` discloses use of "medical grade adhesive" to form "a leak-free seal with the" glans penis which "eliminates the need for the roll-down hood" and which increases "user pleasure" and whereby "the breakage problem" may be "solved with thicker material" (Abstract) and which further discloses an indenture 15 "in the frusto-conical portion 14 to correspond approximately the indenture in the underside of the" glans penis (Column 3, Lines 22-24).
DT 25 19 357 issued to A. Kopelowicz Nov. 11, 1976 for an `Elastic Cap Contraceptive Sheath discloses an abbreviated condom for enclosing the glans penis possessing "concertina folds" (English Abstract) above the center top of the device which is held in place by a bottom adhesive band which folds over after location of the device.
CA 2034764-A issued to Richard Sauve24 Jul. 1992 for a `Condom For Protection During Sex` discloses an abbreviated condom intended to enclose the glans penis, being held in place by a thickened band below the glans having a expansible receptacle on the top folded flat prior ejaculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,350 issued to Leah Friedman Jun. 6, 1995 for a `Condom Having Adhesive Means` discloses an abbreviated condom which is angled for a better fit over the glans penis to which it is secured by both a bottom annular reinforcement and adhesive, a reservoir at the top being also provided for seminal fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,114 issued Oct. 17, 1995 to Jan E. Herr for a `Contraceptive Penile Cap` discloses a bowl shaped structure with a central aperture held onto the glans with "medical grade adhesive" and possessing a "collapsed bladder contained within a protective retaining structure" into which the semen flows whereby the "sensitive corona of the glans is left exposed" (Abstract).
Statement of Need
The prior art discussed above demonstrates a variety of abbreviated condoms fitting either around the glans or attached with adhesive thereto. In particular, it is noted that a number of aspects may be recognized in the attempt to achieve satisfactory attachment to the glans only have been disclosed in the prior art: use of a band below the corona or ridge of the glans penis; use of adhesive; use of a band below the corona on an angled shape together with use of adhesive; use of a collapsible reservoir; and use of an indenture in what is otherwise a frusto-conical shape. In all such cases the condom is attached to a portion of the glans and the shaft of the penis is left exposed.
As essentially demonstrated by the variety of approaches chronicled above in the pertinent prior art, it is considered that the central problem of obtaining a secure attachment of such a device with a sufficient reservoir which possesses effective resistance to accidental displacement as well as breakage has not been solved and that therefore a need still exists for an abbreviated condom which will reliably protect against an exchange of seminal fluid while leaving most of the penis exposed. In particular, it is considered that the prior art fails to disclose a structure which will ensure an effective seal against leakage of seminal fluid in attachment to the glans penis.